


Roses

by Be_gay_do_crime



Series: Muffys fics [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:40:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_gay_do_crime/pseuds/Be_gay_do_crime
Summary: Marty gives Buffy one rose for 12 day that has a special meaning to it, on the 13th day he does a big gesture.





	1. Amaranth rose

"I love you

Enough to fight for you,  
Compromise for you, sacrifice  
myself for you if need be. Enough   
To miss you incredibly when we're   
Apart, no matter what length of   
time it is for and regardless   
Of the long distance.

Enough to believe in our  
relationship, to stand by it through   
The worst of times, to have faith  
in our strength as a couple, and to never give up on us.

Enough to spend the rest   
of my life with you, be there   
for you when you need, or want   
me, and never ever want to   
leave you, or to live without   
you. I love you this much."

This was the famous poem in Shadyside. Almost every kid aimed to be this much in love but, alas, they usually fall into the wrong crowd, and forget about the poem by their teenage years.

But then there are others. They are the ones who wait for the love of their life, even if it takes a lifetime.

To Marty Capello and Buffy Driscoll it was their entire world.

_________________________________

Marty pulled a hoodie over his head, and headed out to meet Buffy. On his way he stopped by a flower store.

It was a small pretty light blue colored building. On the corner of the street right next to McDonald's. It was called Stefenie's.

"Hey, could I have one amaranth rose?" I asked an employee.

"Of course, who is it for?" He replied back.

"My girlfriend." I replied, smiling.

"Oh really, how long have you guys been dating?" He asked. He sure does ask a lot of questions.

" five years, I'm proposing to her very soon." I replied.

"There's no way she's going to say no." He said.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem," he smiled, " also that'll be 7.95."

I took a ten dollar bill out of my pocket, and handed it to him. I took the rose and started walking to our place.

We claimed it as ours three years ago because of a special event that happened.

•  
"This isn't fair, you made me come run when I was sick." Buffy complained.

"You didn't say that earlier, you said it was good for your sickness." I teased.

"It is unless I lose, then I'm whiny." She pouted.

She was so cute when she was pouting while being sick. 

"You're cute you know that right." I said in more of a statement than a question.

I saw her blush.

"Can we stop running, I don't even know where we are." She said.

I stopped running, and looked around. And yeah sure enough I also had no idea where we were. We had trees surrounding us, all of them were pine trees. 

"This is so pretty." She said.

Her eyes sparkled in the light, and her hair flowed with the wind as she turned to look at him.

"Do you think it's pretty?" She asked enthusiastically.

"Yeah, just like you." I replied, smiling.

Her checks tinted red.

And it was like that for days, months, weeks, and then years.

They always went there after running.  
•

I walked through the park, taking in the calming scenery. Within minutes I was there, and I walked up to her.

"Hey, I got a rose for my favorite person in the world." I said handing her the rose.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

We just sat there in a comfortable silence until her mom called and asked her to go home. She said it was a emergency.

On our way to her house she spun the rose in the tips of her fingers.

When we made it to her house, I gently pressed a kiss to her lips. I watched her walk in her house, then shortly went to my house.

One rose down , eleven to go.


	2. White rose

“I’d never lived before your love, I’d never felt before your touch, and I never needed anyone to make me feel alive, but then again, I wasn’t really living.”

\- Kelly Clarkson ( before your love )  
____________________________________________

I waited for Marty on my front porch so we could go on our run. He was taking an extra long time again today. 

I heard footsteps approaching me, so I looked up from my phone. I looked up, and saw it was marty.

He was sweating so much his skin looked like it was glowing. He was cute. One of his hands was behind his back holding something. He looked in my eyes and smiled, his dimples showing. He leans forward and places a small kiss to my lips. He slowly pulled away. He pulled his hand from behind his back to show a white colored rose.

"A rose for my beautiful lady." He said handing me my rose.

I smiled as I grabbed the rose. I went inside and put the rose inside a vase with the rose from the day before. I went back outside and grabbed Marty's hand, he intertwined our fingers together.

"Okay let's go." I said, as I started leaning into him.

{ 15 minutes later }

Running. It's what brought us together. It's what made me get a stress fracture. He made me call a doctor about it, even though I said I was fine. Maybe he's always cared about me. But I know that he loves me.

"Do you want to go to the spoon?" He ask me out of breath.

Yeah, but I don't want to run," I said trying to catch my breath,"I just want to walk."

"Okay we can do that." He replied.

We walk in silence for awhile. A long while. But it was a comfortable silence. He wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled and leaned into him.

We reach the spoon, and sat down in a booth in the corner.

"So what can I get you guys today?" Amber asked.

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake, and she'll have a vanilla one."marty said.

"Okay I'll be back out in five minutes. "She said walking away.

I put my hands on the table looking at the promise ring he gave me a year ago on our four year anniversary. It felt like it was yesterday:

-

"... and then Tj and Cyrus kissed like they were in a romantic movie and then it just started raining." I rambled.

"Wait a minute, are you sure you weren't dreaming, cause that sounds like it came out of a dream." He said while laughing.

"I'm pretty sure, because all I dream about is you and me." I said.

He looked at her with his famous dimpled smile. And I swear I just fell in love with him.

"Buffy, you know I love you right?" He asked.

"Yeah, and I love you too Marty." I said, looking into his eyes.

"And I want to live the rest of my life with you." He said.

"You proposing to me or something?" I asked.

"Or something." He said," I want to give you a promise ring, to promise I'll always be here no matter what happens."

He shows me the ring, and I smile. I look at him and kiss his cheek. 

"So do you like it?" He asked.

"I love it." I said grabbing the ring and putting it on my finger.

-

Amber came back with our milkshakes.

"Here is your milkshakes, and have a good day." She said.

"I bet I can drink my milkshake the fastest." I said grabbing my milkshake.

"In your dreams Driscoll." He remarked as we both started drinking our milkshakes.

I had finished in half a minute. But he got a brain freeze before he finished.

"I win," I said while smiling," now what do I get?"

"You get to have my love and acceptance." He said, while rubbing his thumb over my hand.

"But I already have that." I whined.

"Then you already have your reward." He said as I started to pout.

"Oh come on, you know I can't resist that face." He said.

"Fine," he said," I'll give you all my faith and trust."

"The least you could do is give me something I don't have." I said.

"I'll give it to you tomorrow." He said.

"You promise?" I asked.

"I pinky promise." He said holding out his pinky to me, and I shook his pinky.

"You ready to go back to your house?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm ready to go." I said getting up.

"Okay let me pay first." He said but I quickly disagreed.

"Why can't I pay," I asked,"I have money just like you too." I said.

"Because it only cost $2.95 buff." He said.

"Fine, I'll be outside waiting for you." I said, and then walked outside.

I sat on a average sized white wooden bench. It had a few cracks that were covered with pillows. And some black spots on it too. Nothing too out if the ordinary.

"Okay lets go." He said.

I reached for his hand and he took it. I intertwined our fingers together, and leaned into him placing my head on his shoulder.

And in an extremely short amount of time, we made it to my house.

"Can you stay with me?" I asked him.

"What, you can't resist me?" He replied.

"Of course not my house is lonely," I said then I gave up," okay maybe I can't resist you, but only a little."

"Yeah sure it's only a little bit." Marty remarked.

"Shut up." I said as I unlocked the house.

"First one up the stairs has tickling rights." He said, and then immediately ran up the stairs.

"No fair that's cheating." I yelled and ran after him.

It wasn't suprising that he was far more ahead than her. And it was no surprise that he had beat her, and won tickling rights. But it was a surprise that she tripped over the last stair and fell.

"Whoa, Buffy, are you okay?" Marty asked walking up to her.

"No I hurt my foot." I said.

"You always hurt your foot while running don't you?" He asked my sarcastically.

"Carry me?" I asked.

"Of course beautiful." He said as he picked me up, and carried me to my room.

Then he dropped me on the bed, and looked at me. He pecked me on my lips.

"I won tickling rights you know." He said, and I immediately realized where this was going.

"Marty please don't tickle me." I begged.

"Too late." He said and started tickling me.

"Marty!" I screeched, as he continued to tickle me.

"What I'm just tickling you, is that really to much to ask." He replied innocently.

"Yes, because you know I hate being tickled." I said, laughing.

He stopped tickling me, and my eyes caught his. It's like time stopped just for us. When in reality time never stopped. And if I was being truly honest, I think I just fell in love with him again.

"I think I'm in love with you." He whispered, his face coming closer to my face.

"I'd hope so, or else this love would be one sided." I remarked.

He chuckled ever so softly, then he leaned in and kissed me. It felt like out first kiss again. Fireworks and butterflies in my stomach. It was like I was 13 all over again. But it shortly ended. He smiled at me, and then started tickling me again.

"Marty." I whined, while trying to find his ticklish spot.

"What, is there a problem?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Yes, a big problem," I huffed," you're tickling me, and won't stop."

"I don't think I can see the problem, would you mind saying it in a different way." He said.

"Can you please stop tickling me?" I asked, while pouting.

"Fine let's just watch a movie," He said,"what do you want to watch?"

"Love, Simon." I said grabbing her laptop.

He then laid down next to me, and I snuggled into him. He put his arm around me and played the movie.


	3. Hibiscus rose

Love can bring to people together, or bring them apart.  
Anyone can love someone for awhile, and then quit on the relationship.  
But not everybody can love someone forever, and not quit on them.  
But love will always find you.  
Whether it's from your brother, sister, parents, friends and significant other.  
Because love comes in different forms.

~unknown 

\------------------------------------

"So when are you and buffy going to get married?" Tj asked.

"Sorry that's top secret to everyone except me." I stated not trying to spill any information.

"At least tell me what day you plan on getting married?" He asked.

"On January 30th." I said, and then immediately smiled.

On January 30th it is her birthday. She love the day of her birthday. She's never told me why though.

"Isn't that her birthday," he said,"it's going to be an extra special day when you guys get married." He remarked.

"Its going to be the best day of our lives," I said," okay you have to go now."

"What why, why can't I stay?" He said.

"Buffy and I have a date tonight at a fancy restuarant," I said,"so I have to get ready."

"What are guys doing after the date?" Tj asked, raising his eyebrows and smirking.

"Obviously nothing you are thinking of," I sighed,"may you please leave it's 5:45 and I need to be at her house by 7." 

"Of course." He said and headed out the house.

I went back to my room, looked at the hibiscus rose, and smiled. It was Buffy's favorite kind of rose. She loved it because it reminded her of delicate beauty. She said nothing beats delicate beauty.

I sighed, and grabbed my clothes to take a shower.

-  
{ An hour later }

I finished tying my shoes, and then stood up. I went to my room grabbed my keys and then the rose. 

I don't know why I was nervous, we've been on plenty of dates before. Maybe because this is a dinner date at a fancy restaurant. I've never been to a fancy restaurant. But I wanted to give her a special date, other than the movies and rollar skating.

I got inside my car, and headed to her house. Being only a block down from my house, so I got there in a short drive.

I got out of my car, grabbed the rose, and walked up to her door.

I rang her doorbell, and waited for her to to open the door.

When she opened the door I swear on my life that I fell in love all over again.

She had a beautiful red dress that was a little bit above her knees. It was one of the dresses I gave her on her 16th birthday. She had light eye makeup. A brown eyeshadow, with pink on the inner side of both eyes. She has a red lipstick on, with a shiny lip gloss on top of it. And her hair was flawless, it was a french braid going down to a bun.

"You look...look so beautiful." I said breathlessly as stared at her smiling.

Her cheeks turned a darker red color as she thanked him.

"Here is a rose for Buffy rozlin 'rosy' Driscoll." I said, and she took the rose to put in a vase.

"Okay let's go my feet hurt." She said and I looked at her feet, she wasn't even wearing heels.

"But you aren't even wearing heels, you're wearing flats." I said extremely confused.

"Let's just go." She whined and then pulled me towards my car.

I got in the car and started driving. She grabbed the aux cord and put our song on, symphony bu clean bandit featuring Zara Larsson. I remember when it became our song, it was at our senior prom:

-

"... and then Cyrus jumped off of the roof," the rambled but I cut her off mid sentence.

"I'm sorry he...he jumped off the roof," I stammered,"is that even safe, did someone catch him or..."

"He jumped on a trampoline." She said trying to say it in a monotone voice, but failed mismiserably and laughed.

Then a song started and her eyes lit up with excitement. She stared at me deeply in my eyes.

"Do you want to dance?" She asked.

"Only if your boyfriend wants to dance with you." I said and she giggled.

I took her hand in mine as we made our way to the dance floor. She'd step on my feet with her heels every so often and quietly say sorry, and I would just laugh it off. My eyes would catch her sparkling eyes and I'd smile warm heartedly. I spun her once as she giggled.

"I love you, you know." I said.

Her cheeks tinted a light shade of red, and she kissed my lips softly.

"I know," she said, "and I love you too." She said and then put her head in the crook of my neck, as we danced.

-

We packed in the parking lot of the fancy restuarant. I got out of my car, and I walked over to her side and opened the door for her. She smiled as we walked in the restuarant hand in hand.

"What name is the reservation under." The person said.

"Marty Capello." He said.

"Okay follow me to your table." The lady said

We both followed her to a table towards the back of the restaurant to our table.

"Marty?" Buffy said.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You're about to lose $50.00 because the steak cost $50.00." She said and smiled.

"Why cant you just get the fish?" I asked.

"Because I don't like fish, and I want a steak." She said, and looked at me in my eyes.

"Fine, you can have your stupid steak and I'll have a stupid fish, which only cost $10.00 by the way." I said.

"Yes, thank you, I love you." She replied happily.

"I love you too." I said smiling.

"Awww." Some people said, and they had a familiar voice.

Buffy and I turned our heads to where the voices came from and saw two of our friends. One whose hair had a little to much gel, and looked like they just reserved a table here. And the other whose hair had no gel, but still had good hair. Their names were Jonah and Walker.

"Sorry carry on don't mind us," Walker said,"unless you want to talk to us that is."

"Date place number I've lost count of that our friends seem to be at."

"Sorry, Walker wanted to go out tonight, so I just got us a reservation." Jonah said, laughing.

"Oh okay, so we're going to be on our date and you're going to be on your date." Marty said and turned to buffy.

"The drinks are $7.00 too." She said and I thought this isn't going to go well.

{ Two hours later }

Buffy, Jonah, Walker and I were walking in the parking lot to our cars when suddenly Tj came out and screamed at us. Buffy had jumped into my arms, and jonah ran behind Walker's car to hide.

"Dude that's not even funny." I said very unamused. 

"I scared two people what do you mean it's not funny." He laughed.

"One of them has very bad anxiety, and the other has trust issues." Marty told Tj.

"We're going home." Walker said as jonah and him got in his car.

"Yeah we are too." Buffy said still being in my arms, so I walked her to her side of my car.

I went to my side of the car and started driving as buffy put her favorite song on, last summer by Johnny Orlando. She put her head on the window and started playing with her hands. I took my free hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"Are you okay?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yeah it's just," she took a deep breath," Tj really scared me."

"I can sleep at your house if you need me too." I offered.

"Can we go to your house," she said,"I find it way more comforting."

"Of course, anything to comfort you." I told her with a reassuring smile, and she quietly thanked me.

When we pulled into the driveway of my house she immediately got out, and I did too. She followed me in my house and into my room. She took her shoes off as I did too.

"Do you have anything I can wear?" She asked as she shivered.

"Yeah, you can wear one of my hoodies and you left your sweats over her a month ago." I said.

"Okay." She said as she grabbed by second favorite hoodie and the sweats.

She went to the bathroom to get dressed as I strolled through Instagram. I heard it start to rain and saw a lightning strike. And then realized it was going to thunderstorm. Buffy is scared of thunderstorms.

Buffy came back in the room and sat down next to me. I looked at her and she looked at me. Then the sound of thunder could be heard and she moved closer to.

"It's okay I got you." I whispered to her as I brought her closer to me.

Her breathing had calmed down for a little bit as I held her in my arms. Then the sound of thunder could be heard again and she jumped.

I held her closer to me and I comforted her. She had calmed down and quickly fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late I've been busy with school, I also start dance next week on Tuesday.


	4. Thornless rose

You'd think I'd be crazy.  
I know you think I'm crazy.  
But I do think you know what this feeling is.  
This feeling is a very happy feeling.  
It gives another reason to get up in the morning.  
Leaves you with a smile in the night.

You see I knew he was the one when I first saw him.  
The way he smiled made me smile.  
The way he made me have butterflies.  
The way he talked sounded so angelic.  
The way he looked at me.

But they thought I was crazy.  
I thought I was crazy too at first.  
But I knew.  
To love someone at first sight.  
To love someone way too soon.  
But he is the one.  
I know it.

~ unknown 

\-----------------------------------

I woke up but Marty wasn't in his bed with me. I looked around and saw a note on my phone.

'I had to go to the store to get something. It won't take me long, ten minutes at most. Breakfast is on the table.

Love you <3 

I smiled at the note and then got up and went in the kitchen. I sat down and saw was for breakfast. Marty made pancakes, eggs, bacon, french toast and strawberry yogurt. He had already put the butter on. I dislike syrup so there was none.

I heard the front door open I looked and saw Marty. He looked pretty in the morning. His hair had not been brushed yet. And he was just in sweats and a t-shirt he got from Disneyworld.

"Hey," he breathed out,"goodmorning."

"Goodmorning,"I smiled,"are you sure I can eat all of this." I motioned to the plate of food.

"I guess we'll have to share then." He said and sat down next to me.

He grabbed a fork, and then I grabbed a fork. Then I followed his every move as we ate. I didn't realize it, but I leaned into him. I watched as he ate, and realized he age with his mouth slightly open.

"Are you copying my every move." He asked.

"No,"I smiled,"you're copying my every move."

He laughed,"you're funny Driscoll, really funny." He smiled.

"Thanks it's apart of my amazing personality." I stated proudly.

"I love your amazing personality then." He said and kissed my cheek.

I smiled and looked at his smiling face. How his dimples looked. How his eyebrows and eyelashes looked. And what color his eyes were, they were brown. Then I moved my face closer to his and whispered something before kissing his lips softly. I let go slowly as my eyes fluttered back open.

"Do you want to go to the park." He asked.

"Why would I want to go to the park with you?" I asked.

"Because you love me." He said and kissed my cheek.

"Fine, but only if we walk there." I said.

"Okay let's go." He said handing me my shoes.

After I put my shoes on, I ran to the door and opened it. He followed behind laughing at me. He intertwined our fingers together, and handed me a thornless rose. I smiled at him.

"How do you know so many roses?"I asked as we neared the park.

"Because,"he paused,"I'm Italian."

I laughed at him, and looked at the lake. Where we said his first I love you:

-  
I ran after Marty as he held my phone above his head. He got in the water, and then looked at me.

"Oh do you want your phone back." He asked acting innocent.

"Yes I want my phone." I told him.

"Okay,"he laughed,"guess you'll have to catch me then."

I ran and got in the water, it was very cold. I got closer to him. And looked home right in the eyes.

"Can I have my phone back?" I asked him.

"Yeah, all you have to do is grab it." He said holding it high above his head.

"Marty,"I whined,"I can't reach that high."

"Oh you can't,"he said,"sorry I forgot you were short."

"I'm only 4 inches shorter than you." I said.

"You're still shorter than me,"he remarked,"which mean I love you four more inches."

"You love me?" I asked him starting to smile.

"Of course I love you,"he smiled,"I don't see how I couldn't."

"I love you too." I said and then he gave me my phone back.


	5. Pink rose

Love is the thing that keeps you up all night because you'd rather talk to that person than sleep. Love can be the best feeling in the world and also the worst. It can bring you higher than you've ever been, build you, complete you, make you. Or it can tear you apart, completely destroy you, make you question everything you know, keep you up at night and wonder where things went wrong. Love is wanting someone else's happiness more than your own. Love is sacrifice. It is respect and selflessness, forgiveness. Love is the thing that makes the world worthwhile, makes your bed not seem lonely at night, your days without them so much longer and your years with them so much shorter. It is the thing that makes you look at that person and think about how you've never seen something so perfect.

~ the meaning of love a poem

\-----------------------------------

I was lying awake in my bed at 12:00 AM. It was a starry night outside. The stars were shining brightly making themselves known. The moon was beautiful, it was a full moon tonight. The wind was lightly blowing the trees. But above all of that I knew why it was so pretty, because it reminded me of Buffy, because she loved these kind of nights. And it just amazes me how much a pretty night could make me think so much.

So I'll just lay here and look at the brightly shining stars, until something amazing happens. And I did, for awhile, but I got bored. I got up put on a hoodie and sat on my roof watching the stars. But apparently I get bored easily, so i went in.

I took a shot in calling Buffy at 12:48 in the morning. I watched it ring as I looked at her caller id, future wife, and then I watched it go to voicemail.

But a few minutes later my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hey." I heard Buffy excitedly say through the phone.

"Hey what are you doing right now?" I asked.

"Well at first I was trying to sleep, but that didn't work," she started explaining,"so I just made four batches of peanut butter cookies with a piece of hershey's in the middle of it."

I lightly laughed,"You really thing you can eat all of that."

"I don't think,"she said,"I know I can eat it all."

"Okay but save me some, I'm coming over." I said.

"At one in the morning, shouldn't you be sleeping?" She asked sarcastically.

"Should you be sleeping too?" I asked her.

"Okay fair point,"she said," bring one of you hoodies."

"You already have fifteen of them." I said.

"But they don't smell like you anymore." She whines, and I could tell she was pouting though the phone.

"As you wish beautiful," I said,"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Twenty minutes, that's too long." She complained in a whiny voice.

"What miss me already Driscoll?" I asked.

"No, I miss your voice,"she said,"it's very comforting, and you only live two minutes away."

"I have to get ready first you know what a man where to bed." I said.

"A Spongebob and Patrick onesie?" She asked very confused.

"Shhh, don't let them hear you." I said.

"Who, I don't with anybody." She kaughed.

"At least not yet that is " I told her, and just put some shoes on and opened the door.

"I'm leaving the house now," I said," I'll be there in two minutes."

"Hurry up before I eat all your cookies." She said.

"I'm almost there. hold on beautiful." I told her.

"Fine, but your sleeping with me tonight." She said.

"You're acting like it wasn't already an option." I said.

I knocked on her door, and I heard her run to it. She opened the door, and jumped on me to give me a hug. I hugged her back gently. She pulled away slowly and let me in the house.

"Someone's excited to see me." I chuckled.

"I haven't seen you all day, it was torture." She said, and then started laughing, I immediately knew why.

"Laugh all you want, but at least I don't wear Teletubbies pajamas." I said.

"You're just mad you didn't have an amazing childhood." She said pulling me to the kitchen.

"This is a lot of cookies,"I said,"good thing I'm eating them with you."

"Yeah,"she smiled,"can I have your hoodie now."

I handed her my hoodie, the one I just got yesterday. She put it on her, and took the rose of of its pocket.

"Where did you get a rose at one in the morning." She asked me laughing.

"I actually got it earlier from the flower store." I told her.

She smiled as she twirled the rose in her hand. She looks absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was in a messy bun, with a few strands of hair poking out. And she looked cute in my hoodie that said 'I don't care let me play basketball'. 

"Wanna go somewhere?" She asked me.

"Right now, in the middle of the night?" I questioned her.

"Yeah right now, I know a place." She said begging me with her eyes.

"Fine lead the way Driscoll."I said, and she jumped up and put her shoes on.

I got up and she ran to me and intertwined our fingers together. We both walked outside her house, and I could tell she was to make me walk there. I didn't mind, I never did. She looked at the stars, her eyes sparkled just as bright as the stars. 

She brought me to a place where you can see all of shadyside, on a small mountain with a closed off clearing. She pulled me over there.

"How did we get here in only five minutes." I said staring in her eyes.

"I took a actual shortcut." She said pulling me over near some trees that had a bag with them.

"Do you hope here often?" I asked as she took a blanket out of the bag.

"Only since the beginning of senior year." She told me.

I smiled at her as she got two pillows out. She got a small mag of cookies from out of her pocket.

"Do you sleep here too?" I asked, laughing. 

"Only when I can't sleep in my own house,"she said,"so a lot."

I smiled as I laid down with her. She put her head on my chest and I put my arms around her waist, as we both drifted to sleep.


End file.
